Fire Across the Galaxy POV Edition (Alt-Ending)
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: What I think they were thinking, bla bla bla. Also, Chapter 2 is not canon and I made Ezra more seriously injured cuz I can't get away from the angst writer in my soul.
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. All rights go to LucasFilms and Disney. Frankly, I am very glad I don't own it.

Also, this is sort of an alt-ending and is only half canon.

Chapter 1: The Fight

(Kanan's POV)

"You shouldn't have come here. But I'm glad you did." I said gratefully as my Padawan released my restraints. I collapsed against him with a soft grunt.

"You would have done the same for me. In fact you have." Ezra reminded me as he slung my arm around his neck.

We made our way out of the cell. As we exited into a large main console, we saw a figure standing before us. The Inquisitor. Adrenaline rushed through me. I gestured to Ezra's lightsaber, which was clipped to his belt.

"Let me borrow that." I said, grabbing it.

"Yeah, no problem." He replied backing up.

I rushed at my opponent, blade drawn. I caught him by surprise as I quickly switched to the blaster, forcing him to use his saber to deflect the shots I fired. I switched back to the blade and we clashed.

"I never thought of that." Ezra muttered.

We clashed blades again and again, but he got the upper hand, pressing me backwards with his saber. I thought I was done for when I suddenly heard another saber activate. I glanced behind the Inquisitor to see my Padawan clutching my lightsaber, which he had force-grabbed from our enemy's belt. Ezra swung at the Pau'an, but he was blocked by the other end of the Inquisitor's blade.

"Finally, a battle that might be _worthy_ of my time." He sneered.

We clashed blades once more, and when Ezra rushed forward, he was thrown back with a flick of a hand, the lightsaber deactivating. I swung at him, but I too was thrown backwards. I sat up in time to see Ezra, who had just stood up, struck by the Inquisitor's spinning blade and knocked off the edge of the small bridge we were standing on with a scream of pain.

"NO!" I shouted, reaching for him instinctively. I searched desperately for his Force Signature, but I could not find it. I closed my eyes in sorrow, then looked up at the Inquisitor with newfound power.

"That was a mistake." I warned.

"Why? Because you have no one left to die _for_ you?" he sneered.

I force-grabbed the lightsaber Ezra had dropped when he fell, standing up and activating both of them.

"No. Because I have nothing left to fear." I growled.

I converged on the Inquisitor.

(Ezra's POV)

The sound of someone calling my name woke me up. It was Hera over the comlink. My leg and ribs ached. I brought my hand up to feel my cheek, which was burning, to discover two 2-inch long cuts. I reached down and grabbed my comlink and pushed myself to my feet.

"I'm here." I groaned.

" _Do you have Kanan? Is he okay?_ " Hera asked over the comlink.

I peered up to see my master jumping around the platform, firing at the Inquisitor and overpowering him.

"Yeah. I think he's better than okay." I said in amazement and admiration. I began to make my way back up to the console.

(Kanan's POV)

I eventually managed to corner the Inquisitor. I wanted to kill him for what he had done, but revenge was not the Jedi way.

"You're right. I was a coward. But now I know that there's something stronger than fear. Far stronger. The Force." I growled.

He turned on his spinning blades.

"Let me show you how strong it is." I said, driving my two blades into the center of his and pushing outwards, splitting it in two. The pieces flew over the edge and into the power core. There was a earth-rattling explosion. Unable to fight the momentum, the Inquisitor, too, flew over the edge, clinging to the edge of the console. I loomed over him, crossing the blades inches from his face.

"You have no idea what you've unleashed here today." he warned.

I deactivated the blades. I would not become a murderer.

"There are some things far more frightening than death." he growled. Then, the unexpected happened. He let go. There was another explosion as he impacted. I sighed. It was over.

" _Kanan_." I heard Ezra's voice. Was I going mad?

"Kanan." I heard again. No, he was here. I stood and turned around. Standing there, injured but very much alive, was my Padawan.

"I thought I lost you." I said, smiling.

"I know the feeling. Let's go home." he replied, grinning.

I tossed him his lightsaber and helped him as we made our way to the exit.

" _Ezra, we're in the TIE. Where are you?_ " we heard Hera say over the comlink.

"On my way. Go!" Ezra ordered.

" _We are_ **not** _leaving without you and Kanan!"_ she replied. I grabbed the comlink from Ezra.

"Will you just listen to the kid? Don't worry, I've got him." I insisted.

"You mean, I've got you." Ezra teased. I ignored him.

"You take care of Zeb and Sabine. I'll get him out of here, trust me." I pressed.

We finally reached the exit.

"The Inquisitor's TIE!" I pointed out.

"Well, we know he's not going to use it." Ezra joked.

"You know kid, you worry me sometimes." I replied.

We took off, immediately seeing our friends in trouble. We took down the TIEs chasing them.

"We've got your back." Ezra said.

But it was clear we were in trouble. As hundreds of TIEs closed in, my Padawan cried out to the others.

"I just wanna say it was really nice getting to know all of you!"

Just then, five ships including the _Ghost_ emerged from hyperspace.

"Who is that?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, but I think they're on our side." I replied.

We docked on a transport ship being driven by Chopper and returned to hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Ending

Chapter 2: Happy Ending

(Kanan's POV)

After Hera had introduced us to Bail Organa and Ahsoka, I noticed that Ezra seemed to be in a considerable amount of pain. Knowing if anything was said about his injuries Hera would switch over to mother hen mode, I acknowledged the fact that he was hurt.

"Ezra, how are you holding out?" I asked, glancing at Hera as I spoke.

Sure enough, she turned to look at him, for the first time noticing his injuries.

"You're bleeding!" she stated worriedly.

"It's no big deal, really." he said.

"Come with me. Our med-bay is at the back of the ship." Ahsoka offered, waving us over.

Albeit reluctantly, Ezra followed, leaning against me as he walked, the pain in his leg beginning to overpower the adrenaline rush. When we reached the med-bay, I helped the boy up on the examination table.

"Chopper, scan him." Hera ordered.

For once, the droid complied immediately. The Twi'lek examined the X-Ray with worried eyes. I too was worried, and I could tell Ezra was weak. His eyes were half closed, all his energy depleted. I helped him lay down and his eyes slipped closed in sleep. Hera frowned in concern at what she saw.

"How did he make it this far?" she wondered aloud.

"What is it?" I asked, tilting my Padawan's chin so I could get a better look at the two cuts he had received from the lightsaber.

"He nearly broke his leg. It's badly injured. And he cracked three ribs." She reported in admiration of the teen's determination.

"Yeesh. You really went all the way on this stunt didn't you kid." I murmured quietly, brushing his wild navy hair out of his face.

"I'll say." Ahsoka added. "I remember when I was still a Padawan, we fought an incredibly strong man, or should I say being, who had given in to the dark side. He corrupted me, used me to do his bidding, then killed me. Luckily, his sister used her last bit of life force to save me. I think I have him beat." she chuckled.

"Yeah, no kidding." Hera said in amazement as she began to stitch up Ezra's cheek.

They sat in silence while she treated the fifteen-year old. Finally, she finished.

"Zeb, do me a favor and get him back to his room. I want him to _rest_." she stressed.

"Yes ma'am." he replied, gently picking up Ezra in his large arms.

Hera and I smiled at Zeb's brotherly state.

"Your turn." Hera said turning to me.

Surprisingly, I had only received minor burns from the electrocutions I had been given by the Inquisitor.

"Bed." Hera ordered as she finished bandaging my chest.

"Yes ma'am." I chuckled. It was then I noticed Ezra's saber had been left behind when he had been moved to his room. I picked it up and snuck off to his room. He was sleeping soundly. I reached up to place his saber next to him, and he stirred, his eyes opening halfway.

"Kanan?" he whispered sleepily.

"Shh. Go back to sleep. It's alright." I murmured softly.

His eyes closed once more. I smiled. He had deserved more than what he had gotten as a child. I had seen the holodisk photo of the family. They had been so happy. I heard the door open behind me.

"Blasted Empire." I grumbled.

"It's been a long time since I saw you like this. Happy, proud." Hera said.

"That's because I had no Padawan to be proud _of_." I replied.

"I'm just as proud as you are of him. He had such a harsh childhood. I couldn't imagine how he must have felt when his parents were captured." she said sympathetically, walking over and laying a hand on the boy's arm.

"He's been without a family for so long." I murmured.

"Not anymore." Hera said determinedly.

I smiled.

"Now, to bed with you." the lovely Twi'lek ordered.

"Aye aye, captain."

END

Author's Note: I skipped Ahsoka's introduction because Kanan and Ezra were the main characters. Sorry if and Ahsoka fans got mad.


End file.
